Sonic's Story
by SuperBros
Summary: With Eggman possessed, Sonic is in dire need of help. Well, help sure does come from above.
1. The Coming

It was the evening down at the Johnson's home, and he only been there for three hours. House-sitting for his neighbors, it was July, 3rd and was young Nick's birthday. Jonathan knew it well, for he had been Nick's babysitter for two years. It was quiet and nothing left to do. So, after a reasonable checking over the house, Jonathan decided it was time for break. He decided play the old Wii and put on one of his favorite games. It was Sonic the Hedgehog.

The clock was turning and it was soon midnight. Jonathan saw that the Johnson's were still not home. As he went back to his game, he noticed something strange. The graphics were slowly getting better. He noticed a faint wind surrounding him. Before he realized it, the room around him was swirling like a tornado! And as the world was spinning, he slowly drifted off down, down, down into a big abyss.

As Jonathan was waking up, he smelled the deep crisp air around him. He woke up with a start and soon realized he wasn't where he was. He was first at a nice comfortable home, and now is surrounded by dense jungles. He had no idea where he was, and wandered around till he found water. That's when he found out what he looked like. A dog...

With terror Jonathan gasped and jumped back only to feel, something metallic. As he felt with a horrific look on his face he thought of what it was behind him, "a monster, robot? Wait...robot?!" He quickly looked back and saw what was indeed a robot, but somewhat familiar. He had no time to figure out what was going on and knew he had to get away from it someway. As he turned around, he saw another familiar robot. He glanced around and saw he was surrounded.

He knew he had no chance of escaping. He had to either fight his way out or surrender. Both of which he didn't want to do. The robots snickered and chanted "Must get chosen, must get chosen." Jonathan didn't quite understand what was going on, but he had to do something. Slowly, he was getting into an attack position. Then as if by magic, he was growing more fur than ever, his gloves torn from claws, his body getting bigger. Finally, he saw that he was a wolf.

As if by instinct, he lunged at the first attacker, destroying the metal parts as if it were Justin Bieber posters in his room. Jonathan then punched and slammed onto each robot until there was nothing but screws. As he calmed down from his hulked character he turned slowly back to his fuzzy self. Just then, he heard footsteps.


	2. Possession

Chapter 2: Possession  
The day before the incident occurred, all was peaceful. Dr. Robotnik Eggman was filing the last of his villainous role to SEGA, his owners, and was getting ready for a good night's sleep. Feeling somewhat depressed of today's events, Dr. Eggman went to check back and see if he sent his work. Until he heard an all familiar voice, "Eggman" it said, it was the same voice Eggman had heard three months ago. But this time it seemed closer. Eggman sighed and answered "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, just want to talk to you. You know, about three months ago." Eggman turned expecting to see an all familiar Sonic. To his surprise, all he saw was shadows. Now feeling afraid Eggman stammered, "H-h-how do you know that?" "I do get around a lot." "W-w-what do you want from me?" "Your soul! Thats all I want! You are worthless, you will become my slave!" Then Eggman saw in only a split second, a demon launching at him. All went black...

The next morning Sonic awoke ready to preform his daily job as a game character. After waiting for what seemed like hours, he decided to see if Eggman was going to come over and do his part. Sonic then decided to run and see what was going on. With a heavy knock on Eggman's door, a shadow then hovered over him. "Eggman, we're all waiting for you. What's the hold up?" "Oh, nothing my dear friend. Please, do come in"

"Thanks Eggman but, um... Aren't we supposed to be doing something right now?" The figure just laughed. As the figure was leading, Sonic immediately knew that he didn't want to be in the area. As Sonic was running, all the doors closed shut. And the figure laughed, from a distance "Leaving so soon? You just got here. Why don't you stay a while?" The figure insisted. From a distance there was much screaming!


	3. Cat and Dog

**Oh hi, it's me Jayson. I think we forgot to mention. That we don't own any of SEGA's characters. But we do own Jonathan. So, sorry for the unexpected notice. Chapter fully published.**

"Who are you?" A voice so familiar and sweet said. Jonathan looked up and Blaze the Cat was in front of him. "That was some fight." Jonathan didn't understand what was going on. He was sucked up by a video game, turned into a Sonic-like character, fought a bunch of robots, and now Blaze the cat. This was too much for him to understand. "I-i-i'm fine. Thank you." He finally managed to say. As he was standing up, he plopped down and fainted.

Blaze was really having a bad day. First, Eggman is now truly evil, she saw something fall out of the sky, and to her wondering surprise, not human. But it had to be him. It had to be the one that would save the remaining family friendly technological universe. She paraded herself with these questions, then thought it would be a good idea to bring him to a safe location before the badnicks arrived.

After waking up, he found himself in a strange room, with murmurs all around him. "Is this really the one?" "Why a dog?" With that, he stood up and looked around. "Am I... am I in a video game?" Blaze sighed and decided to tell what had happened. "Listen, you are the special, the one to protect the whole family friendly technological universe from the demon invasion. The prophecy stated that on this day, the special would fall from the sky. However, why are you not human?"

"I...I don't know?" Jonathan didn't know what was going on. He needed answers. But did they call him the special? Well, he was able to fight a bunch of robots. So, how hard would it be to fight Eggman? Wasn't he a Sonic expert? Hmm... He pondered these thoughts for awhile, and eventually decided that he was able to quest through this land. But he wondered one thing. "Hey, do you know where Sonic is?"


	4. Adventure Awaits

As Jonathan thought about it more, the more confident he felt. However he was surprised that none of the other Sonic characters were going after Eggman. "Before I go, why didn't you guys go after Eggman?" Blaze thought about what he said and sighed. "He is not really evil." "Huh?" "Well, you see, here, we are all not evil." "I don't get-" Blaze interrupted "In this world we record things and send them to the leaders of the company. Who then puts them together to create a video game, cartoon, movie, etc."

Jonathan was shocked. All his life as a Sonic fan, he now knows that Dr. Ivo Robotnik is really a good guy? As his thoughts continued, the more he doubted. If Eggman was a good guy, why was he holding Sonic hostage? He couldn't piece this together. Blaze then said "Well then, looks like we have to drive out the beast inside him." "Beast?" "You know, the devil." Now Jonathan was really confused. "Haven't you been to Sunday school? Uhhh... I'll tell you later."

Jonathan was really nervous. Blaze could see it. So she decided to tag along to keep him company. As they were walking with the sweet sound of nature, they thought it was a good idea that they'd stop and rest over by a nearby loop. Bad idea. More like Badnik idea, cause the robots decided to attack that very moment, but they were no match for Jonathan's Wolf transformation, and of course Blaze's firepower. After finishing the last Badnik, Blazed decided to ask " I don't under stand, first you look like a normal dog, but once you get into attack position , you turn into a wolf?" "I don't know either." Jonathan replied.

With a creepy smile, Luther, now possessing Eggman, laughed ruthlessly.


End file.
